User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the King - Chapter 4: Hail to the King
'''Hail to the King '''is the fourth and penultimate chapter of my fourth fanfiction, "Hail to the King". I know that the title of this chapter is not very original, but it fits the actual chapter perfectly. Enjoy. Also, before reading this chapter, I want you to do something. Go on youtube, apple music, or somewhere that you can play music from, and listen to the Avenged Sevenfold song Hail to the King while reading the chapter. Hail to the King Vendrick told Miltiades that he brought the Dark Crown to the Healing Church, and that they would make the Shadow Lord the king of Yharnam. Miltiades was very excited to be king, telling Vendrick that this is what he always wanted. Vendrick said that he was just doing what he believes is right. The following day, Vendrick and Miltiades travelled to Yharnam. Miltiades decided not to wear his helmet, since he was going to be crowned king and his helmet would just get in the way. At the Grand Cathedral, there were alot of people cheering for The Shadow Lord, happy that he would be their king. Miltiades walked up to the altar of the Cathedral, and kneeled down. A priest started giving a speech about being king and how much responsibility it required, but Miltiades was getting impatient. The priest's speech lasted about 15 minutes, and The Shadow Lord almost fell asleep because of how bored he was. Then, the priest told everyone in the Cathedral that it was time for the new king to be given his crown. He picked up the Dark Crown, and placed it on Miltiades's head. The Shadow Lord then stood up, turned toward the audience, and raised his arms out (kind of like Jesus Christ), and the crowd started cheering. The audience started to chant "Hail to the King" repeatedly, and Miltiades was smiling under his new helmet. Vendrick was standing near the entrance of the Cathedral, and was clapping. He was the only person in the Cathedral who was not cheering, but was still very excited. Vendrick was also the first person to leave the Cathedral. After becoming king, Miltiades still decided to go by his original title, since "The Shadow King" is a pretty stupid title. As he was leaving Yharnam, there was alot of fanfare, cheering, and even some people wanting Miltiades to show off his powers. Upon arriving back at the Citadel, The Shadow Lord felt very accomplished, but was confused when he noticed that Vendrick wasn't there. He thought that Vendrick might be out working, so he wasn't worried too much. Credits Hail to the King! Hail to the One! Kneel to the Crown! Stand in the Sun! Hail to the King! Hail! Hail! Hail! This is a damn great chapter. I loved writing this. I know that it's a bit shorter than most chapters that I write (if you pretend that "The Last Hunt" doesn't exist, at least), but this chapter just doesn't need to be very long. Tell me what you think in the comments. Also, about 2 chapters ago, I asked if anyone could tell me what game The Collector was originally from, and the answer is Infinity Blade 3. Lastly, while I was picturing this in my head, I imagined Miltiades looking like Sauron from the Shadow of War trailer. Category:Blog posts